Foot Clan
In Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden, the is a -based clan led by Karai. It is a separate organization from Eikichi Gotoh's -based Foot Clan, which does not recognize Karai's authority. While not specifically allies of the Hamato-Jones Family, Karai's Foot Clan have a longstanding non-aggression pact with the family, and are not their enemy. Members This list does not include membership of the New York City Foot Clan, some of whom were originally members of this organization. Douan Morinaga.png|' Morinaga' Karai (MNT Gaiden).png|' ' Leonardo Hamato (MNT Gaiden).jpg|' Hamato (Leo)' Ryota Gotoh.png|' Gotoh' Sadao.png|' ' History As MNT Gaiden takes place in an alternate universe branching off partway through Volume 1 of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the history of the Foot Clan before this point is the same as . Oroku Saki's renegade New York City faction became independent of Karai's authority, but it partially collapsed with the Shredder's final death at the hands of 's four sons. In MNT Gaiden, Splinter died in not long after, and the separate timeline's history took a different course. According to and , after Leonardo Hamato left for , the incident still took place, and Karai negotiated a peace treaty with the remaining brothers Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello in exchange for their help in killing all of the Shredder's surviving s. But one survived—Eikichi Gotoh, who was also responsible for completing the delivery of the cursed Tōtsuka Sword to the Hamato Clan. For the turtles' part, their peace treaty was extended to all members of the Hamato Clan, including the otherwise uninvolved Leonardo Hamato in Japan. When the Totsuka Sword was activated, Karai's Foot Clan received word that the Kusanagi Sword—an artifact in the Imperial Regalia of Japan that was actually the bodily remains of the demon Yamata-no-Orochi—turned to dust, with the sword's essence returning to the demon to prepare it for reawakening. Thus the Foot Clan commenced its most important mission that has been underway for the past 17 years—the global extermination of the Morinaga Bloodline, whose collective life force keeps the demon alive. 16 years ago, the Foot in Japan encountered Leonardo Hamato, who under the effects of the demon's curse. Leonardo went on a rampage, killing many Foot Ninja before finally being brought down by Karai herself. Karai taught him about the demon and the curse, and confirmed that the cursed turtle was able to use the Yata-no-Kagami, another Japanese royal artifact allowing cursed individuals to divine the locations of surviving Morinagas. When Douan Morinaga's death temporarily weakened the curse, Leonardo reluctantly agreed to help with their genocide, and formally joined the Foot Clan. Within years, Leonardo rose to become Karai's second-in-command, closely working with Sadao, another of Karai's direct subordinates. Together, they gradually exterminated the entire Morinaga Bloodline in Japan as well as almost everywhere else on earth where they could be found. Finally, Karai moved operations to where the last Morinagas remain. In events spanning multiple chapters starting with , the Foot Clan began tying up a loose end—the New York City Foot Clan, which had already recently been weakened by the New York Police Department using sensitive information that had been published in Mikael Buonarotti's final novel, On The Trails of Purple Dragons, which was actually the autobiography of the author's true identity, Michelangelo Hamato. Eikichi's forces had mobilized to kidnap Shadow Jones and Davianna Wallace to lure the turtle out of hiding to get their revenge on him. But Karai's Foot Clan took advantage of the situation to capture Eikichi and the rest of his renegade forces. In , Eikichi Gotoh escaped Karai's custody and stole the Yata-no-Kagami. Category:Organizations